fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Zelda
Well excuse me, Princess! Majora's Mask Majora's Mask is considered the darkest entry in the Legend of Zelda franchise. In this game, Link has to save the city of Termina from certain destruction at the hands of the eponymous mask. He has about three days before the Moon falls on Termina. According to this theory, each level represents a different level of grief. The following is a condensed listing of what each level represents. *'Clock Tower': Denial. All the inhabitants of Termina were essentially carrying on with their daily lives and never seemed to notice that they were in danger of having the Moon fall on them. When you enter into the Mayor's office, the Mayor outright denies that the Moon was about to fall on his town, and tried to pass it off as a groundless theory. *'Woodfall': Anger. When Link arrived to the Deku Palace, he noticed that the palace's ruler was about to punish a young monkey. When he acquired of the king as to why he was punishing the defenseless primate, the king responded by saying that the monkey kidnapped his daughter and then fed her to the monsters in the Woodfall Temple. What is jarring about the situation is that the monkey actually helped the princess find the source of the vile swamp water, and that he was completely innocent to the Princess' disappearance. Instead of trying to find his own daughter, the king instead placed all of his anger on this completely vulnerable monkey, thus giving in to the anger that he felt regarding his daughter's disappearance. *'Snowhead': Bargaining. Link later goes north and arrives at Snowhead. It is there that he notices that the natives of the land were mourning the loss of their leader, Darmani. Link later meets Darmani's ghost, and the ghost then proceeded to lead him to his grave. It is there that the ghost asks for Link to bring him back to life so that he could defeat the demon that killed him, thus greatly exemplifying this concept. *'Great Bay': Depression. When Link met Mikau on the coast of the Great Bay, he (Link) learns that his girlfriend lost her eggs. Link later uses the Zora Mask to essentially take the deceased man's life, and this left his girlfriend in isolation as a result. *'Ikana Valley': Acceptance. This area is pretty much inhabited by dead people. Because of this fact, Link had no new masks to acquire, nor could he take on other identities. Rather, he took this time to reflect on himself during the other stages of grief, and he learns more about himself because of his journey. A Link to the Past A Link to the Past is one of the most famous entries in the franchise, but there's something odd about it. According to the official Zelda timeline, A Link to the Past ''is the first game in the failure timeline, in which Ganon successfully defeated Link and apparently took over in Ocarina of Time, but in ''A Link to the Past, Hyrule is totally peaceful. Why? I think I've figured it all out. Right before the time warp in Ocarina of Time, Link tries to stop Ganondorf from chasing Zelda. Ganondorf beats Link out of the way and then rides off, but what if, instead of beating Link out of the way, Ganondorf killed Link and rode off. Then Zelda realized what happened, took the spiritual stones from Link, and attempted to get the Triforce herself. The Triforce split, and the Triforce of courage was then guarded by the sages since there was no hero to take it. Ganondorf then used the triforce of power to turn into Ganon and tried to take over, but Zelda, the Sages, and the rest of Hyrule were ready for the attack and successfully fought Ganon off and sealing him in the dark world, waiting to be released by Agahnim. Wind Waker In the Wind Waker there is a theory that the Zora evolved into the Rito and the Kokiri into the Koroks but this theory is not the best one as why would the Zora who LIVE in the water would turn into birds when they could have turned into a fish better than ever. Also where are the Goron? I mean they were never in that game but the only problem is where did the Goron go to? My only answer is that the Goron evolved INTO the Rito the Zora evolved into the fish that inhabit the great sea and the Kokiri did indeed evolve into the Koroks. The reason why this is, is because the Kokiri are very similar to Hylians, Sheikah, and Gerudo (just always staying as kids). The Kokiri became Koroks because of the fact that the Kokiri would not be able to fly but they would then need to be able to in order to distribute the Deku Seeds. The Goron are naturally the heaviest race in the Zelda Series eating ROCKS... Literally one of Darunia's Lines from Hyrule Warriors after Sheik sends a rock into the Goron Base on the Death Mountain Campaign he complains about you ruining some Premium Rock Sirloin that he had been keeping in his chambers, so when Medli gives you the Grappling Hook on Dragon Roost Island she mentions that the Rito used the Grappling Hook until they could fly but the Goron would have suffered greatly if they continued to live like that but after they became a bird they could survive after that and the Zora being a fish would be great EDIT: GORONS ARE IN WW, they're the merchants in Zunari's trade quest.It is also confirmed Canon that the Koroks are indeed the Kokiri through Hyrule Historia and In-game Dialogue.Category:Video Games Category:The Legend of Zelda